


Conveniente

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Korra/Tahno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conveniente

"Só pra você saber isso não significa que eu gosto de você, ou algo assim" Korra disse colocando sua camisa de volta.

"Você certamente tem um jeito interessante de demonstrar isso" Tahno disse ainda deitado na cama, coberto apenas por um lençol e aparentemente sem nenhuma intenção de começar a se vestir no futuro próximo.

"Eu estou falando sério, isso só aconteceu porque eu estava entediada"

"O seu pequeno dobrador de fogo não está te satisfazendo ultimamente"

"Nós terminamos"

"Vocês pareciam se dar bem no ringue"

"Nós ainda somos amigos, bem mais ou menos, olha eu não quero discutir isso com você"

"Você me usou então ?"

"Yeah" ela disse pela primeira vez parecendo meio embaraçada.

"Então você quer continuar me usando ?"

"Hum..."

"Eu não estou te pedindo pra ser minha namorada Uhvatar, só se você quer fazer disso algo regular"

"Sim"

"Eu sabia que você tava a fim de mim"

"Cala a boca, eu só estou fazendo isso porque você é conveniente"

"E porque você me acha ridiculamente atraente ?"

"Yeah exclusivamente por isso, a sua personalidade é bem ruim"

"É parte do meu charme"

"Confie em mim, não é"

"Okay Uhvatar o que você disser"

"Da pra você parar de me chamar assim"

"A-VA-TAR, satisfeita ?"

"Eu não estava falando disso, você pode chamar de Korra, se você quiser"

Tahno pareceu não saber o que dizer por um momento, então Korra continuou :

"Eu tenho que ir, o Tenzin já deve estar pirando por eu não estar no templo a essa hora"

"Okay, até amanhã então Korra"


End file.
